silenthillbrfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Silent Hill 3
Silent Hill 3 é o terceiro jogo da série Silent Hill lançado em 2003,é o segundo jogo lançado para PC e Playstation 2. O jogo se passa 17 anos após os eventos do primeiro jogo da série,tendo como protagonista uma adolescente de 17 anos;Heather Mason,ao decorrer da trama ela descobre mais sobre o seu passado e os detalhes do culto religioso da cidade de Silent Hill. thumb|210px Historia O jogo começa do parque de diversões de Silent Hill,Heather assustada se pergunta onde está,depois de um certo tempo ela acorda na lanchonete Happy Burger no Shopping Center de sua cidade,após isso ela telefona para o seu pai e diz que está voltando para casa mas um estranho detetive chamado Douglas Cartland lhe diz que precisa conversar com ela pois precisa lhe contar sobre o seu nascimento,Heather diz não estar interessada e o despista fugindo pela janela do banheiro,mas ao chegar na outra parte do Shopping ela descobre que o Shopping está totalmente abandonado e infestado de monstros,pouco depois ela encontra uma mulher estranha que se chama Claudia Wolf,ela começa a dizer coisas estranhas para Heather como para ela se lembrar de sua verdadeira forma,ela menciona também que está lá para lidera-los ao paraíso com mãos manchadas de sangue.Heather ente uma dor insurpotável na cabeça,que a faz entrar numa versão alternativa do Shopping Center,o Otherworld,após algum tempo ela volta a dimensão "normal" após ter derrotado um grande monstro chamado "Split Worm",ela encontra Douglas novamente,ele confessa que foi contratado por Claudia para acha-la,Douglas diz que não sabe do que está acontecendo,Heather não acredita e o acusa de que ele está ao lado de Claudia,Douglas diz que não está do lado de ninguém afirmando que foi somente contratado para acha-la. Heather continua não acreditando e vai em direção ao metro para pegar o metro devolta para casa,lá também estava infestado de monstros,pegando o metro Heather passa por lugares totalmente estranhos inclusive o esgoto,depois de ter passado em vários lugares ela chega em no Hilltop Center(um prédio comercial),lá após examinar uma banheira o Otherworld volta novamente e ela encontra um homem estranho chamado Vincent,apesar dele afirmar que não está ao lado de Claudia;seu comportamento e suas falas fazem Heather acreditar que ele está do lado dela,após Heather não conseguir respostas sobre o que está acontecendo ela vai embora da sala onde ele está,um monstro horrível bloqueia a saída do prédio,Heather lê um conto de fadas e pronuncia a frase :'TU FUI, EGO ERIS',dizendo isso o monstro desaparece e ela finalmente consegue chegar em sua casa. thumb|198px|Douglas ao decorrer do jogo da assistência para Heather. Chegando em casa,ela acha seu pai morto no sofá,Heather após chorar muito ela observa os rastros de sangue no chão até o telhado de seu apartamento,lá em cima ela encontra Claudia novamente,Claudia deu a ordem para matar seu pai,ela diz que fez isso por uma vingança de 17 anos atrás,e para encher o coração de Heather de ódio,Claudia também diz a Heather que ela "irá dar a luz ao Deus e construir o Paraíso eterno",Claudia vai embora e diz que está a esperando "onde tudo começa,na cidade de Silent Hill",Heather mata o monstro que matou seu pai,Douglas chega e Heather diz que vai até Silent Hill,Heather pretende matar Claudia,Douglas oferece uma carona e após insistir;Heather aceita.Durante a viagem é revelado que o pai de Heather é Harry Mason(protagonista do primeiro jogo),Heather é a reencarnação de Alessa Gillespie,Vincent entrega o mapa da cidade para Douglas e diz para os dois procurarem um homem chamado Leonard Wolf. Chegando em Silent Hill,eles ficam no motel Jacks'Inn,Douglas vai checar a casa de Leonard e Heather o Hospital,Silent Hill estava totalmente abandonada,cheia de monstros e com uma neblina mais forte do que nunca.thumb|left|Prepare-se para encontrar vários monstros em Silent Hill.Chegando no Brookhaven Hospital,ela descobre que Leonard é pai de Claudia,Leonard concorda com a Heather que Claudia é uma doida,os dois conversam pelo telefone e pede para Heather o libertar,ao chegar em Leonard,ele tem uma forma de monstro e os dois discutem e ele tenta matar Heather a acusando de ela tentar roubar o seu selo,Heather o mata e pega o "Seal of Metatron" (Selo de Metatron),ela volta para o motel mas quem estava lá era Vincent,ele revela à Heather que é um rival de Claudia quanto a liderança do culto, e recebe instruções ditas por Douglas para ir à igreja, que fica no caminho do parque Lakeside Amusement para achar Claudia. Ao chegar a entrada do parque de diversões ela retorna ao Otherworld de Silent Hill que está exatamente igual ao de seu pesadelo no começo do jogo,Após escapar de um carrinho de uma montanha russa, que quase a mata, ela atravessa uma mansão mal-assombrada, e encontra Douglas, machucado pelo último encontro com Claudia. Então, Heather decide continuar sozinha. Quando ela finalmente entra na igreja, Heather começa a discutir com Claudia sobre seus planos, fingindo estar completamente sob influência da personalidade de Alessa e de suas memórias, até que Heather começa a sentir dores pelo nascimento do Deus. Vincent, que também a levou à igreja, avisa a Heather que ela estará segura carregando o Selo de Metatron, para prevenir o nascimento de Deus. Porém, em seu confronto final, Claudia diz que o Selo é inútil e crava uma pequena faca no coração de Vincent, aparentemente matando-o. Para progredir no jogo, o jogador deve usar um pingente, dado a Heather por Harry, que contém uma pequena quantia de Aglaophotis. Heather engole o líquido e acaba vomitando o Deus. Horrorizada, Claudia pega o feto de Deus para si e o engole, para fazer com que ele nasça em si própria. A partir daí, começa a última batalha entre Claudia e Heather. Finais thumb|240px|left Normal :("good") :'''Este é o final padrão do jogo,após a batalha contra "Deus",Heather aparece novamente no parque de diversões e encontra Douglas sentando em um banco,após uma brincadeira dela dizendo que ia o matar,ela insiste para ele chamar ela pelo nome original;Cheryl.Após isso em um dia ensolarado é mostrado uma imagem de Heather em frente ao túmulo de seu pai.thumb|156px|Heather visitando o tumulo de seu pai. '''Possed Ending("Bad") : Após a luta contra "Deus",é mostrado novamente o parque de diversões só que no Otherworld,Douglas é morto por Heather,Heather usou uma faca para o matar,o nome do final diz tudo;Heather ficou possuída.thumb|208px|rightApós o jogo ter sido terminado no mínimo uma vez, este final se torna disponível. O jogador tem que coletar pontos o suficiente matando inimigos (10 pontos cada), levando dano (1 ponto por ataque) e perdoando a pessoa no confessionário na igreja (1000 pontos). Assim que conseguir 4000 pontos, o final "Possessed" (Possuída) estará disponível. Revenge Ending("UFO") : Após adquirir a arma "Heather Beam" (Raio da Heather) e matar no mínimo 30 monstros com o final "Revenge" (Vingança), o último final estará disponível.thumb|190px|right Este final é uma continuação dos dois últimos finais "UFO", dos jogos passados. Nele, Heather chega em casa e encontra Harry Mason (dessa vez vivo) bebendo chá com alguns alienígenas, enquanto o protagonista do Silent Hill 2, James Sunderland, se esconde atrás de uma cortina. Heather conta a Harry o que está acontecendo e os dois protagonistas anteriores começam a brigar, enquanto diversas naves espaciais vão à Silent Hill e explodem a cidade. Após isso todos vão embora e é toca a famosa canção de Silent Hill: Silent Hill no Uta ("Silent Hill's Song"). Recepção Silent Hill 3 recebeu análises positivas na sua chegada ao PlayStation 2, recebendo uma porcentagem de avaliação de 84% na "GameRankings"[http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/561292.asp?q=Silent%20Hill%203 Análise de Silent Hill 3] versão de PS2. GameRankings. e 70% para a versão de PC[http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/914765.asp?q=Silent%20Hill%203 Análise de Silent Hill 3] versão de PC. GameRankings.. Entretanto, a PlayStation Magazine deu a Silent Hill 3 nota 7, o que significa "bom". Os seus artigos em Setembro de 2003 falavam sobre a fidelidade à história original do jogo e que haviam apenas alguns pequenos "pontos comprometedores", como ângulos "inoportunos" em horas "inoportunas". A primeira vez que eles jogaram, demoraram apenas quatro horas, o que eles acharam desapontador, dizendo que a história era muito curta para a série. Eles disseram que o jogo estava mais imprevisível e desafiador e que redefinia a série no PlayStation. Eles também disseram que era "...um jogo para quem era mesmo fã da série e do gênero". Trilha Sonora ''' thumb|200px|Capa do Silent Hill 3 Oficial Soundtrack. A Trilha Sonora(Silent Hill 3 Oficial Soundtrack) contem faixas do jogo, compostas por Akira Yamaoka. A trilha-sonora foi lançada no Japão em 16 de Julho de 2003 pelo preço de ¥2,548 e número de catálogo KOLA-038. Uma versão da trilha-sonora também vinha junto com o jogo Silent Hill 3 nos Estados Unidos. A versão é idêntica à Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks exceto que exclui a faixa #26. Equipe de Desenvolvimento '''KONAMI COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT TOKYO, INC. Director Kazuhide Nakazawa Art Director Masahiro Ito Sound Director Akira Yamaoka Program Director Yukinori Ojima Scenario Writer Hiroyuki Owaku Programmers Graphic Engine Program Norihito Hatakeda Character Program Yuki Mizuochi System Program Hidehisa Harada Kazutoshi Sugai Collision Program Yukinori Ojima Converter Program Kazumasa Ogiso Event Program Hiroyuki Owaku Tomohiro Maeyama Hiroki Sato Creature Program Takumi Miyagishima Yukinori Ojima Hidehisa Harada Shadow Program Hayato Fukushima Camera Program Makoto Hiura Another World Evil Effect Program Norihito Hatakeda Effect Program Hayato Fukushima Naoto Oshima SI Tool Program Atsushi Sakamoto Sound Program Kenji Kawai Makoto Hiura Designers Character Modeling & Facial Motion Shingo Yuri Minako Asano Sachiko Sugawara Monster Design & Modeling Masahiro Ito Jun Inoue Takashi Ito Kazuhide Nakazawa Background Design & Modeling Yasunori Kanetake Takamitsu Nemoto Motomi Minowa Masahiro Ito Yuko Ito Takayoshi Tanaka Takashi Tsuchiya Takashi Maruyama Hiroko Usuda Mayuko Yano Tomoko Morohoshi Runa Sugiyama Shiro Yanagawa Motonobu Yoshino Kyohei Yamaguchi Masayuki Fujiki Hiroki Hamashima Yuji Kobayashi Yoshie Suzuki Ryoko Horie Hiromasa Kano Naoki Takenaka Character Motion Naoki Tarama Hina Sumida Sosuke Honda Shiro Kanemori Drama Camera Tomohisa Koike Atsuya Tanaka Masahiro Ito Shingo Yuri Minako Asano Sachiko Sugawara Jun Inoue Takashi Ito Drama Motion Harumi Murakami Shiro Kanemori Atsushi Sakamoto Atsuya Tanaka Lighting Masami Naito Hidetomo Nishiura Takayoshi Tanaka Harumi Murakami Still Picture Masaru Inomata Jun Inoue Takashi Tsuchiya Mayuko Yano Item Modeling Hidetomo Nishiura Minako Asano Logo and Product Design Daisuke Nakayama CGI Movie Editors Morio Kishida Masahiro Ito Publicity Taro Miyake Osamu Shigeta Hiroki Tabata Yoshinori Hirai Kanako Nakahara Kaz Nirasawa Yoshinori Aoyagi Outside Companies Motion Capture Studio Links DigiWorks Co. Ltd. Sakuratei English Supervisor/Translator Jeremy Blaustein (WORDBOX) Casting Coordinator Megumi Igei Motion/Voice Actors Heather - Heather Morris Douglas - Richard Grosse Claudia - Donna Burke Vincent - Clifford Rippel Voice Actors Matt Lagan Lenne Hardt Mike Matheson Voice Recording Studio OMNIBUS JAPAN English Vocals produced by ZRO Limit Productions In association with Shadow Box Studio Producers Yutaka Maseba Haruyo Kanesaku Music Supervisor Joe Romersa Music Akira Yamaoka Lyrics (Original) Hiroyuki Owaku Lyrics (Translation) Nora Stevens Heath (WORDBOX) Vocalist "You're Not Here" "Letter" "I Want Love" Melissa Williamson Vocalist "Hometown" Joe Romersa Production Coordinator Aki Naito Recording Studio Magnitude 8 Post, Los Angeles, CA Recording Engineer Michael McCarty Market Researching Dentsu Nippon Information Incorporated E3/TGS Trailer Editing SONY PCL Special Thanks Kaz Nirasawa Wilson Cheng Ken Ogasawara Noba Oda All Music and Sound Effects Akira Yamaoka Producer Akira Yamaoka Senior Manager Hirotaka Ishikawa Executive Producer Gozo Kitao Silent Hill 3 Making Off thumb|220px|Equipe de desenvolvimento.